


Heaven Spread Across Silk Sheets

by LiesToFeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, More Tags Inside, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a tiny amount of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: Jesse considered himself a lucky man for the angel that warms his bedsheets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud to say I've got some awesome readers that have really helped me out with the Japanese in this, thank you so much.  
> Edit: I'm awestruck at how many of you have come by to give this fic a try. Thank you. For my new readers, I'd like to take a moment to ask a couple things of you.  
> First, that you be 18+ before continuing. It's really important to me, personally, that this be strictly enforced.  
> Second, before reading, please review my list of kinks/tags that will be included in this. I've decided to stop including in-detail tags in the tags line of my work.  
> Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:  
> Light Dom/Sub  
> Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada  
> Begging  
> Dirty Talk  
> Orgasm Denial  
> Barebacking  
> Little bit of praise kink

McCree had done some seriously messed up things in his life. He’s made men bleed out from a thousand cuts for information, he's looted homes of elderly couples on Deadlock command, he’s done just about everything under the sun that should land him a one-way trip to the deepest pits of hell. It’s nothing he’s ever been necessarily proud of, but he’s aware of it. 

 

Which was why he was downright baffled to be ridden like a prize-winning bull by an actual Angel. He sincerely felt as if the heavens came down and touched his bed, letting one of God’s very own down to ride his cock into oblivion. That was the only way Jesse could describe Hanzo, with his hair down in silky waves of black, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, and saying his name like it were some kind of gospel. 

 

Jesse was pressed down onto the mattress by Hanzo’s strong hands on his shoulders, rendered completely still by his weight. Not that he would dare to even think of moving and ruining Hanzo’s good time all on his own. He would move his hips with a level of grace that floundered Jesse when he thought about it too much. Jesse could only watch as Hanzo’s face shifted between expressions of silent concentration and whimpering pleasure. 

 

His hands were on Hanzo’s hips, not doing anything but feeling the warm skin move and contract under his fingertips. A point of constant contact that wasn’t directly linked to his poor, abused cock. He was on a strict command not to come unless told to, and it had been as challenging as ever with how downright beautiful Hanzo was bouncing ontop of his lap. He felt as if he were just some toy to satisfy the man, just a hard cock to ride until completion. Not that Jesse was complaining, in fact it turned him on even more. 

 

But then Hanzo sat back, fully seated on his aching dick, and opened his eyes to peer down at Jesse. Hanzo’s dark irises were blown wide, just black pools gazing down, moist around the edges. He grinned and it felt like a blessing. Jesse realized that that look was because of him, he wasn’t just some toy. Hanzo got all this pleasure because of his own cock. He whined and tossed his head back, fingers clutching at the muscles of his sculpted hips.

 

“Hanzo, please…” Jesse whimpered out, his toes curled and uncurled at the end of his restless legs. 

 

“Please what, cowboy?” Hanzo panted out, his voice was rough and caught between words. He sounded well and truly fucked out. 

 

“Can I come, angel? Please let me come.” McCree rushed out, his hips were eager to buck up into that tight warmth but he stilled them yet. The last thing he needed right now was to surprise Hanzo and earn some kind of retaliation. 

 

“Why should you come when I have not yet?” Hanzo asked after a moment to catch his breath. He picked his hands up from where they lightly swept across Jesse’s chest to push his hair back from his face. Jesse looked back up to watch the display of muscles and skin fold and strain against itself. It was similar to watching ripples of water in a lazy river, rhythmic and entrancing. 

 

“Then come, sugar, please.” Jesse begged, his fingertips dragged from his hips to the top of his muscular thighs. Jesse revelled in the feel of being trapped between them, completely aware of their strength. Just the day before, he watched Hanzo scale a cliff for a sniping advantage as if he were born to do it. He’s sure he could be crushed between those very thighs if he asked for it. 

 

“Patience.” Hanzo chuckled out. Then the angel, in all his glory, started to gyrate his hips. Jesse watched as his cock bobbed and moved with each slow spin, small beads of pre-come drooled out languidly, “Bend your legs behind me.” Hanzo commanded.

 

Like a puppet on strings, instantly Jesse curled his legs to support Hanzo from behind. He felt the muscles on Hanzo’s back tense and curl with each swirl of his hips, while sweat made the end of his leg hairs cling to his skin. As if Jesse were made to be his throne, he leaned back and rested against his legs while he moved his hips. But now with the added support, he picked his weight just a fraction upward, only to drop back down. 

 

Hanzo sang out for him, a beautiful sound that rang through their room like a hymn. Jesse could only watch in stunned silence. He was sure he had legitimate magma running through his veins from how hot Hanzo was making him, watching him chase after his pleasure on his cock. 

 

“You enjoy watching?” Hanzo panted out, while he opened his eyes and tilted his head forward again to connect their gaze once more.

 

“Best thing I’ve ever seen.” Jesse licked his dry lips, his tongue swept across the raised edges sharply. His hands slid from his scarred knees to his hips once more, clutched on for dear life as they continued to work. 

 

“You enjoy being surrendered to my will?” Hanzo asked, despite how he already knew the answer. Jesse was sure he just like to hear it. 

 

“No place I’d rather be.” The cowboy replied instantly and wholeheartedly meant every word. 

 

Hanzo hummed and ran a hand up from the resting position on the top of his thigh to play with his pebbled nipple. Jesse’s eyes followed at his thick fingers pinched and pulled at the poor bud, then his gaze roamed to the displays of blue and gold tattooed onto his skin. Truly, the most gorgeous sight he’d ever seen. 

 

Hanzo tilted his head back and groaned up to the heavens all while he hastened his pace with his hips. Their brief conversation seemed to have spurred him on, exaggerating his movements enough to put on something of a show for Jesse. Despite no longer having his pinning weight on his shoulders, he felt as if he was still meant to remain completely still, no matter how much he craved to sit up and take. Take that salty skin between his teeth and make his own marks, albeit temporarily. Desperately he wanted to take Hanzo orgasm from him, rip it out of him with shaking thighs and shaking wails that would rattle the walls. 

 

But he knew better than that by now, and he would wait. He would wait until Hanzo finally had enough of playing with Jesse, just over the edge of teasing but not quite giving into the satisfaction both of them were craved. Surely it would be soon, he thought, with how his hands started to tremble on his breast, how his moans started to get needy and his cock leaked enough to pool on Jesse’s stomach. 

 

Hanzo raised his hands back up to once more push his hair away from his face, push away the sweaty strands that clung onto his neck like how Jesse was desperate to be. Jesse watched as he flexed a little and tightened his hold on cock while moving his hips in a lazy rhythm. 

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo panted out while he tugged at his own hair with one hand and the other reached down to circle around his neglected cock. He didn’t stroke, just held on with a loose grip. 

 

“Yeah, darlin’?” Jesse answered, eager to give to any of Hanzo’s desires. If asked to pull the sun from the sky and place it into his pocket, he would. If asked to count every grain of sand on this planet to prove his dedication, he would. Anything Hanzo could ask, he’d obey. 

 

“Make me come.” Hanzo commanded and opened his eyes to peering slits to watch Jesse in turn. 

 

Jesse gulped and nodded dumbly, his hands grasped onto his hips tightly and finally giving in to that bone deep craving to _take_. His hips pushed up eagerly, plunging his already deep cock to it’s furthest. Hanzo let out a stuttered moan, high pitched and strained,  
“More.” 

 

Jesse growled and thrusted again, visibly shaking Hanzo on his lap. The archer lifted himself up by his knees to give Jesse more room to move and thrust up into him. Jesse took the space with gratitude, as he moved his hips in a frantic tandem. After a moment of jack rabbiting bliss, Hanzo fell forward. His grace seemed to escape him as he crashed down onto his chest, their warm skin rubbing against each other slickly. 

 

“Oh, Jesse, yes! Sore! Choudo yoi, don’t stop.” Hanzo moaned out. The new position was a little off but Jesse made it work. He bent legs to push up and into his lax hole with ease. He moved his arms to wrap around Hanzo’s midsection and held him completely in place to thrust however he needed. 

 

“Kimochi, fuck!” Hanzo panted out, no longer in control of his raspy words. 

 

Jesse felt as if he was a man possessed by Hanzo moans and whimpers, all because of his pistoning cock. With renewed strength, he flipped them to put Hanzo on his back and found a spot to kneel between those heavenly thighs. His hands directed Hanzo’s stocky legs to stretch up onto his shoulders, and pillowed him onto his lap to get as deep into him as he could. 

 

Hanzo all but wailed and his hand coming up to cover his mouth, not to necessarily stop the flow of noises that spilled from those gorgeous lips but from force of habit if anything. Jesse had convinced him long ago that his noises only spurred him on more, and encouraged every single blessing that came from his mouth while he pounded into him. 

 

“Wanna come, sugar? That what you want?” Jesse growled out, bending Hanzo slightly to get closer to him.

 

“Yes! Yes, Jesse, onegai!” Hanzo responded loudly, his free hand gripped the bedsheet tight enough to pull it out from its’s cinched corners. 

 

“Come then, Hanzo. Come for me.” Jesse continued to rail into him relentlessly, chasing after Hanzo’s orgasm as if it were his prey. 

 

Finally, after a moment of tense silence from Hanzo’s end, spurts of pearly white come leaked from his cock. The moment his come sprang across his chest, Hanzo let out a moan deep and loud from the core of his body. His body bowed and arched, while he clamped down on Jesse’s throbbing cock. 

 

Jesse let go of Hanzo’s legs to let them slide back down, only to bend forward to kiss Hanzo eagerly. His hips continued to move, just not as sharply as the very second beforehand. He still needed to come himself, after all. But he would do no such thing, despite how much he ached for it, without Hanzo’s approval. 

 

“Dare mo Jesse no you ni sessha o yukaserarenu, fuck.” Hanzo rushed out, his lips lazy around the words but Jesse appreciated it nonetheless. Nothing quite stroked his ego like making Hanzo forget English. 

 

“Hanzo…” Jesse whimpered out, as he desperately tried not to pick up the pace again to come. Watching Hanzo orgasm was as close to a religious experience as Jesse was sure he could get, and he ached to reach his own peak with him.

 

“Come, Jesse. Please come for me, I need it.” Hanzo reached up to scratch his fingers through Jesse’s beard, pulling him down until their bodies are flush against each other, “Come for me now.” 

 

Jesse could only obey while he let out a shocked gasp. He pushed one last thrust into Hanzo and came with a satisfaction he felt bone deep. 

 

Hanzo groaned and tightened his legs around his waist, keeping them both in place for him to easily start kissing him. The kiss was slow and felt as if it were an applause, a whole other reward for getting them both to their desired completion. 

 

Jesse had half the mind to pull out of Hanzo gently and collapse to his side, instead of directly ontop of him, like he wanted to initially. They both took a moment to catch their breath before Hanzo shifted to pull Jesse into his arms. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked, as if he weren’t the one practically drilled into their mattress. 

 

“Right as rain, honeydew. And you?” Jesse slurred out, then wrapped his metal arm lazily around Hanzo’s waist to pull them close. He looked up from Hanzo’s chest to his eyes, which looked tired but fond. 

 

“Can’t feel my legs but that’s not much of anything new.” Hanzo grinned and it took a moment for Jesse to catch on, guffawing and slapping his bare ass gently. 

 

“Hanzo, I’m being serious.” Jesse said, despite his own unrestrained chuckle. 

 

“As am I. Surely I cannot move even if I wanted to right now.” Hanzo moved his hand to tip Jesse head back to kiss him, slow and lazy like molasses. 

 

“Mm, love when you kiss me like that.” Jesse mumbled against his lips. 

 

“Than it is an acceptable reward for fucking me to immobilization.” Hanzo chuckled out, running his fingertips through Jesse unruly hair. 

 

“That mean we can stay in bed for the rest of the night?” Jesse asked, despite being hyper aware of the sweat that was rapidly starting to cool to their skin. 

 

“Not a chance, cowboy.” Hanzo pulled his hair gently, earning a soft hiss and a pout. 

 

“You know, keep ridin’ me like that and I’m gonna haffta start calling you cowboy.” Jesse waggled his eyebrows at Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo laughed, bright yet a little tired while shaking his head, “You wouldn’t dare, koibito.” 

 

Jesse only shrugged and pulled Hanzo closer to him, letting himself bask in their brief post coital bliss. Hanzo would surley soon demand them to clean up before they went to sleep. He took this moment to thank whoever was kind enough to let this angel fall into his sheets, whoever let him get the taste of the Heaven he truly didn’t deserve. And since Jesse was a selfish man, there was no way he would give this up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please be my friend, [At my tumblr](http://thickjessemccree.tumblr.com).  
> Side note!!  
> Thank you SO MUCH @SadakoTetsuwan for the amazing Japanese help!  
> Im so incredibly grateful :''')
> 
>  
> 
> [If you want to know what Hanzo said, here's a good place to look. ](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/102238920)


End file.
